50 Moments
by Katherine Doyle
Summary: 50 small moments in the lives and relationship of Lincoln and Octavia.
1. 50 Moments

**A/N: So here's my attempt at 50 Moments, for Octavia and Lincoln. I love this couple so so much, and I hope I did them justice. I tend to have difficult keeping characters in character, so I tend to stick to these little bursts. Some words I was more inspired than others, which is why some are a little longer than others. I have no intention of making these full chapters myself. However, if any of these little snipits inspire you, you are more than welcome to make it a one-shot. Just let me know! I'd love to read it!**

 **Also, This is not beta'd so my apologies for any spelling/grammar errors.**

* * *

 **Fear**

Fear was the first emotion she felt when she saw him, in the dark he brought her back to his cave. Even when he tended to her wounds, she was fearful of him. It wasn't until he caught her for a second time and saved her again, that the fear began to dissipate. Replaced with curiosity.

 **Flowers**

He always left flowers for her, specifically white flowers. The first time, she almost didn't understand. But she remembered seeing one of the same flowers in Lincoln's cave. Figuring she was just being wishful, Octavia followed the path of flowers until it ended at Lincoln's feet, just steps from the entrance to his cave. There was no hesitation when she stepped into his arms, leaning up to kiss him.

 **Knife**

He was beyond proud when she snuck up on him, even though he heard her, and though he'd stopped her mock attack, but then he saw the second knife, resting on his throat. A smile tugged at his lips "We'll make a warrior out of you yet," Her heart fluttered at his gravely voice, dropping the knives at his urging to wrap her arms around him.

 **First**

He was her first love. In so many ways. He wasn't her first kiss, but he was the first to touch her, to shed her clothes, to see her loved him so completely, so fully. Trusted him so completely, that there was no fear when he tugged her clothes from her, sure there were some nerves, but that was natural.

 **Sword**

She cherished Lincoln's sword, that Finn had returned to her, when he believed Lincoln wouldn't return. But he did, though he never asked for the sword back. It was hers now. He liked knowing she had something of his, something that she could use to defend herself. So he taught her to use it.

 **Safe**

The safest she's ever felt, was in his arms. The brief moment of the first kiss at the drop ship. When she followed the flowers to his cave. When they reunited on the bridge. And so many times after that. No matter what was going on around them, the moment he wrapped his arms around her, she felt totally safe.

 **Cave**

She loved that cave, it belonged to them. The small fire in the corner, the bed of furs, so many times she wished she could just live here with Lincoln, never return to the camp. Tonight they sat around the fire, her back against his chest, his arms around her waist as they cooked dinner that he'd hunted.

 **Black**

Lincoln laid there, half asleep in their cave, enjoying the feel of Octavia's fingers as she traced his **black** tattoo on his chest, she swore she could spend hours tracing the unique tattoos on his body.

 **Change**

He'd witnessed a changed in the woman he loved. When he first met her, she was weak, just a Sky Girl. But she'd changed, learned. She was strong now. A member of Trikru as much as he was. She fit right in, like a long lost soul finally finding where she belonged.

 **Love**

The love they felt for each other was unlike anything anyone else had ever seen. It happened so quickly, so intensely, and it lasted. No matter what the world threw at them, they always found their way back to each other. Others admired it, and enjoyed seeing a couple thrive in the chaos of the world.

 **Poison**

She seemed to have a knack for getting poisoned. Though admittedly she did it to herself the first time. She poisoned herself in order to save Lincoln from the torture her brother caused. She didn't regret it. But the arrow, that wasn't her fault. But nonetheless, it still terrified Lincoln each time her body struggled to fight the poison.

 **Scrawny**

She was scrawny when they first met. She knew it, and he occasionally teased her about it as he trained her to become a warrior. He flipped her body after her failed attempt to attack him. She landed in the plush grass of the field they were sparring in. She groaned as he offered a hand to help her up. "Again." He ordered with a smirk.

 **Home**

No matter where they were, Home was with each other. It could be their cave, or a spot in the forest, Arkadia, or his village, Home was with each other.

 **Helios**

She loved that stallion. Lincoln gave him to her as a gift, after she'd learned to ride, when she was appointed Indra's second. She would often spend time grooming the chestnut horse, or just sitting, watching him graze.

 **Torture**

When he was being tortured, it felt like she was being tortured. She couldn't watch, and no matter what she did, what she said, could make her brother stop. Lincoln never screamed, never said a word. It only made her fight harder to make it stop.

 **Braids**

He loved running his hand over her hair, the many braids she put it in. Often times before they would fall asleep, he lay there quietly, running his fingers over her hair, while she watched him. There was something soothing about it for him.

 **Drawings**

When she was bored Octavia would often grab his journal, flip open to a random page and ask him to explain the drawing on that page. Even if it was a drawing of her, she wanted to know when he'd drawn it, what had made him want to.

 **Found**

Lincoln always found her. Even when she was angry with him for wearing that damn jacket. When he returned to their room and she wasn't there, he went out of the gates and found her. Not saying a word he just covered her with a blanket and laid down, holding her close.

 **Possessive**

They were possessive of each other. No one could hurt one of them without enduring the wrath of the other. Octavia was pissed to hear about the scene in Arkadia that ended with Lincoln being hit in the head with a rock. It hadn't taken too much effort to find the man who threw it, and find him when he was outside, to make it very clear that he should keep his distance from Lincoln.

 **Space**

Lincoln often would ask Octavia what life was like in space. She hated that she hadn't experience most of life up there. But she'd heard stories from Bell and her mother. So she told him what she knew as they laid together in the darkness. He always seemed so curious about her life before they met.

 **Bridge**

She'd paced that bridge for what felt like hours, and the amount of relief she'd felt when he'd appeared on the other side. She'd jogged out to meet him, unaware of her brother watching as She threw her arms around Lincoln's neck, feeling him lift her off the ground as he hugged her. Maybe that was moment she knew she loved him.

 **Loyal**

Other grounders may not approve of the relationship between Lincoln and Octavia, but they could admire the loyalty both felt for each other. They expected it from Lincoln, it was how he was raised. But they were surprised to see the loyalty that Octavia felt for Lincoln. They respected her more because of it.

 **Octavia**

She loved the way he said her name. The warmth and the rumble when he was happy to see her, or the low gravel sound when he first woke up. It always sent a shiver down her spine.

 **Snow**

Octavia had never experience snow. One day, Lincoln said they were leaving for the day, and to pack a bag. Not questioning him she did as he asked. They mounted their horses and he led her on a long ride up a mountain in the opposite direction of Mount Weather. Up the mountain to a field of snow. Octavia gasped, her eyes sparkled.

 **Silence**

The pair could spend hours together, and never say a word. It was a comfortable silence as they worked together, or just lounged around. They would reach out and gently touch each other on occasion, just because they could.

 **Tall**

He was so much taller than her, her head barely came to his collarbone. It was just another thing she loved about him. She loved that she had to reach up to wrap her arms around him, or that he could so easily pick her up.

 **Strength**

He knew she was strong from the moment he met her. Not physical strength, as it was clear she was very weak. But mentally, she was so strong. He watched was she endured the first few days on the ground, then everything they endured together, she just kept getting back up. Nothing knocked her down for long. It was truly amazing.

 **Childlike**

She was so in awe of this world when he first met her, almost like a child with the wonder and the happiness to be there. He wished he could've preserved that feeling for her, but soon the realities of life took over, the stress, the fear, the fighting.

 **Butterflies**

He'd been in the trees, watching her as the butterflies landed on her and around her, their bright blue wings surrounding her. His breath had caught as he'd watched her, as in awe of her as she was of the land.

 **Argument**

They rarely argued. In fact she isn't sure they ever had a real argument. They had minor disagreements, she yelled at him when he was struggling to recover from the Reaper Drug. She snarled about the jacket. But he never really argued back. She'd grown up with a fiery personality, always squabbling with her brother or arguing with her mother, so she didn't understand, but she never asked Lincoln why he didn't argue back. Why he never got angry with the choices she made, even if he didn't agree.

 **Brother**

She loved her brother, but he didn't approve of her relationship with Lincoln, not in the beginning, mostly she felt he didn't understand the fierce, deep connection that she had with Lincoln, and that made him distrust the other man. But she didn't care, she needed Lincoln in a way that she'd never experienced before.

 **Dress**

Her clothing had changed since he'd first met her. Gone was the t-shirt and jeans, she no longer like a teenager from those old books, like a sky girl. No, now she wore Grounder clothes and armor. She blended in, and yet to Lincoln she stood out unlike any other. She was truly stunning.

 **Damn Jacket**

She hated that damn jacket, hated that he wore it. Even hated that she hated it. She loved his persistence though. He found her in the forest, without that jacket, and laid down beside her, holding her close.

 **Language**

He'd never seen someone take to their language so quickly. They would spend evenings with him teaching her simple phrases, requiring her to speak more and more in their language as her vocabulary grew, until they could hold entire conversations.

 **Romantic**

Lincoln was quite the romantic. It sort of surprised Octavia when she first discovered this trait of his, but she loved it. That he would just pull her away from camp for a few hours just to them. Sometimes they just walked in the forest, sometimes he brought lunch with them and led her to a pretty spot he had discovered in the forest.

 **Protect**

They were so fiercely protective of each other. In the beginning it was mostly him doing the protecting, but soon she became just as capable.

 **Private**

They needed their private moments, after a battle, or after a separation, They needed to be near each other, and neither liked having their relationship on display for others. Sure they'd kiss or hug in public, but they preferred to be private with their affections, whether that was sex, or just sitting with her back against his chest, his arms around her, as they watched the fire.

 **Sun**

Once he'd found her laying flat in the middle of a small field, not far form the dropship, just after their relationship begun. Upon asking her what she was doing, she claimed to be enjoying the sunlight, which felt so different on Earth, than it did in Space.

 **Swim**

Octavia had been reluctant to swim again, after her encounter with the river snake creature. But Lincoln had assured her that the small spring was perfectly safe. The water was clear all the way to the bottom. Nothing lived there, not even fish. Then he proceeded to pick her up and carry her into the water with him.

 **Cook**

He heard Octavia curse from the inside of the cave, a moment later he scented smoke. Hurrying back down the hole and into the cave, he heard Octavia coughing. She'd managed to burn the meat that she'd been trying to cook. He helped pull it from the fire, and pressed a kiss to her temple. They dealt with the mess and restarted she admitted to not knowing much about cooking, causing him to chuckle.

 **Rabbit**

Octavia had beamed with joy when she made her first kill. A small rabbit. She'd grinned and turned to hug Lincoln, who had taught her to hunt. He'd taught her to make the snare, to place it in the forest on a rabbit trail, then how to clean the rabbit to make it a meal.

 **Marry**

She knew it was unlikely, but sometimes when they laid together at night, her head on his chest, she thought about the possibility of getting married. She never voiced this dream, they were too busy staying alive and fighting wars. But in the quiet of the night, she dreamed of the time when they didn't need to fight for survival anymore.

 **Sleep**

Lincoln often had difficulty sleeping, so often he would remain awake once Octavia was asleep. He would lay there and quietly watching her. Wondering how he got so lucky that she literally fell from the sky into his life.

 **Rough**

His hands were worn and rough from a life of using them. She loved the feeling of his hands on her, his hand gripping her, or around her waist, a finger skimming down her cheek, or gently repairing some injury she'd gotten.

 **Carry**

Octavia never grew tired of when Lincoln would swoop her up, and carry her. The first couple times it frightened her, but soon she grew to enjoy it. Lincoln always enjoyed the chance to cradle Octavia in his arms. It seemed to him she fit perfectly.

 **Smile**

Her smile could light up the room. In the beginning he witnessed her smile often, and he loved it. But the world hardened her, she didn't smile as often, but it made her smiles more precious and he enjoyed them even more.

 **Grounder**

"This is who I am." She was a Grounder. This was were she belonged, with who she belonged. Honestly, if she had it her way, her and Lincoln would have just disappeared into the forest, maybe gone to Luna's clan at the ocean. Or found their own way, deeper into the forest. She didn't want to stay at Arkadia.

 **Fall**

She had asked him to teach her to ride a horse. It was a common mode of transportation of Grounders, and she wanted to know. So he picked a easy to handle older mare, but that didn't prevent Octavia from falling the first time she asked the mare to go a little faster He'd bit the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling as he offered a hand to help the young woman up, who groaned but was unharmed.

 **Proud**

Lincoln was so incredibly proud of his lover. She was a fierce warrior now, strong and capable, she handled whatever got thrown her way.

 **Get Knocked Down, Get Back Up**

It became a personal motto for the couple, They would say it to each other, or to themselves when they needed it most.


	2. Snow

**A/N: So I couldn't help myself. I may not make little oneshots out of all my prompts, but I am going to do the ones that inspire me. Most will be between 200-500 words. Just little snip-its. I hope everyone enjoys them, I still struggle to keep the characters true to how they are in the show, so hopefully I do alright with it :) Enjoy!**

 **Snow**

She'd once mentioned that she had never seen snow, that it sounded wonderful, she'd read about it and always wanted to see it. When Lincoln had been on a scouting mission, he'd found a small valley up in the mountains, not far from Arkadia. It was a rather calm day in the villiage when Lincoln had walked up to Octavia. "Pack a bag, we're going out for a couple days."

The words startled Octavia, who had been in their room, but she smiled and her eyes sparkled, she loved getting out of Arkadia, loved it more when she was with Lincoln. Hurriedly she packed a bag for them both and met Lincoln outside, who had both horses saddled and waiting. He took the bag and secured it to his saddle as she mounted her horse. "Where are we going?" She asked as they left the village.

He glanced over with a rare easy smile, " It's a surprise. We'll be there before dark." He assured. It was a easy ride up the mountain, but it had Octavia perplexed, she couldn't imagine what of value could be up this far. Rounding the edge of the trees, they turned into the valley.

Octavia's gasp made Lincoln grin. "Snow," She breathed. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she slid off Helios. The stallion knew to stand and wait for his mistress, even as she walked off.

Lincoln did the same, deciding they could make camp later, leaving his horse to follow Octavia, who was trudging deeper and deeper into the snow, until it came to her knee. With a laugh she fell backwards, making the snow poof up around her. A slow chuckle escaped Lincoln as he approached. "Thought you might enjoy this."

With all the stress lately, Octavia had earned a couple days of fun. With a grin the young woman patted the snow beside him a silent urge for him to join her. With a raised brow, he knew he couldn't refuse her. So he turned and let his body fall back into the snow, landing beside her. Another laugh from the woman beside him. She rolled over, half onto him, his hand automatically going to her waist "Thank you," She whispered, her lips just a breath from his.

Kissing him deeply as he tugged her closer. "You're welcome."


	3. Sun

**Sun**

He didn't like all the sneaking around, it was dangerous for Octavia to be sneaking back and forth from his cave to her camp. But at the moment he didn't see an alternative.

He'd been tasked by Indra to watch these Sky People, learn all he could about them, but he didn't think she'd appreciate him sleeping with one. Speaking of Octavia, he'd been watching the camp most of the morning, and had only seen her once, several hours ago. Frowning he slipped silently from tree to tree until he was far enough away to go back to the ground.

He moved silently around the outskirts of the camp, working his way wider and wider until he found her. Lying motionless in a small meadow not far from the dropship. His heart stopped at first, she was so still, something had to be wrong. But as he approached from behind her, he saw her steady breathing, the small smile that graced her lips.

She sensed him then, her green eyes opened, her head tilting back to look back at him. She smiled and closed her eyes once more, a sign of absolute trust that made Lincoln smile faintly."What are you doing?" He asked softly as he stood beside her, looking down at the Sky Girl.

"Enjoying the Sun. I rarely felt it on the Ark, never really got to look out the windows. And even so, it feels so different here." She murmured. He chuckled, obviously he knew where she came from, and yet all these little things still surprised him.

Not wanting to distrub her peaceful moment, he sat cross legged quietly beside her, and contented himself to sketching her while she enjoyed her time in the sunlight.


	4. Cook

**A/N: Here's the next one! I've got probably ten written up so far and am posting every day or so. If you've got a favorite of my 50 Moments, that you'd like to see as a Drabble/Oneshot, let me know and I'll see what I can do :) Enjoy!**

 **Cook**

"Damn it!" Lincoln heard his lover's snarled words from his place in the forest, just feet from the entrance to their cave. He was collecting more wood for the fire when he scented the smoke.

"Octavia?" He called as he dropped the armful of wood to hurry back into the cave. The smoke got thicker as he approached the main area of the cave. "Octavia!" He called more urgently hearing her repeated coughs.

"I'm fine!" She huffed. "But dinner's not." He pulled the pan from above fire. Leaning over he pressed his lips to her temple. "Cooking over a fire is a lot different than the ark." She said wryly.

He snorted. "I imagine so." He took the burnt meat and tossed it up into the forest, then he grabbed the basket of nuts and berries. "I'll take over making dinner." He teased her gently, as he set the basket down beside her and went to grab another chunk of meat.

Putting it in the pan he focused on frying the meat while she used her knife to cut up some of the fruit. Octavia smiled to herself, enjoying the rather domestic event of making dinner together with Lincoln.


	5. Swim

**Swim**

"Lincoln, no!" Octavia shook her head as she backed away from the pool of spring water. "I told you what happened last time I went swimming." The young brunette had no intention of ever putting her body in the water again. It didn't matter that her lover was currently waist deep in the water.

"Octavia, you are perfectly safe." He assured. "Would I let you in the water if there was a monster lurking?"Octavia chewed her lower lip, she trusted him completely, but her fear of the water was intense. She stood currently in a pair of her underwear and a tank top, startling like the last time she wanted to swim.

Lincoln walked out of the water, clad in only a pair of shorts. "Come on, Love, you're safe." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Trusting and sweet, she leaned into his chest.

"Lincoln!" She yelped when he bent and picked her up. Turning he walked swiftly into the water.

. "You can see the bottom of the spring. Not even fish live here." He murmured as they sunk into the water. She kept her arms around his neck, as she relaxed. She kissed him deeply as he slowly released her.

She couldn't exactly swim, so she clung to Lincoln. He could stand, but she couldn't, being several inches shorter than him.

"Just move your legs back and forth, side to side." He murmured his instructions to her. Keeping her arms around his neck she hesitantly did as he said. Slowly she moved her legs, getting a feel for it until she was treading water.

"There you go." He murmured is approval. Pleased with his praise she kept doing it, keeping her head above water. Slowly she let go of his neck, though his hands remained on her waist.

"Move your arms similar to your legs." He spoke quietly, watching her, soon he was able to release her. He glanced away briefly, hearing a sound, he was startled by the splash of water that hit him, followed by Octavia's sudden laughter.

He glanced back with a smirk, "Oh you think you're funny, huh?" He asked as he lunged towards her, causing another shriek of laughter from the young woman.


	6. Black

**Black**

Lincoln lay on their bed of furs within the cave, bared to the waist, as he laid on his back. His eyes were closed and he was half asleep, soothed by the constant feel of graceful, smooth fingers that traced the black tattoos that he wore on his arms and chest.

It had become a habit of hers the last few nights, to quietly trace his tattoos. There was no need for words, the silence was comfortable, in the warmth of their cave, a soft fire burning to keep away the night's chill. He knew what to expect.

She'd trace his arm tattoo closest to her, then the black strikes that ran from his shoulders down to is ribcage. Next she'd trace the one on his neck. Once completed she'd lean down and press her lips to his shoulder. Finally she would shift and curl into his side.

One arm resting over his waist, her head on his chest, listening to him breathe. He wasn't sure the reasoning behind her newest routine, but it was soothing for both of them.


	7. Scrawny

**Scrawny**

Only days after she'd freed him from the dropship, he had left a trail of flowers for her to follow. Without hesitation she had done so, her gut told her it was Lincoln. They'd slept together for the first time that night.

Then she'd asked him to teach her to fight. First in the safety of the his cave, then in the field beside the entrance. At his signal she lunged to attack him. One swift motion and he flipped her up over his shoulder, she landed in the plush grass.

Groaning, she took a slow breath, it didn't hurt all that bad, but it knocked the breath out of her slightly. She'd told him not to go easy on her, "Again," He ordered as he offered his hand to help her up."You're scrawny, we'll add muscle, give you skills, but you'll always be scrawny." He said, a slow smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey! I am not scrawny. I'm just small." She crossed her arms, but couldn't help the amusement that flickered in her eyes.

"You're both, and weak. So again." While they were having fun, Lincoln knew how serious these lessons were. As much as he wanted to be, he wouldn't always be there to protect her, she needed to be able to do it on her own. She took his words as a challenge and lunged again.


	8. Marry

**Marry**

Octavia listened to the quiet in the forest around them, her head rested on Lincoln's chest, listening to his heartbeat as his hand stroked her back gently. They were on their way back from the Mountain, after freeing their people.

The young woman wondered briefly if this might be the peace that she'd been hoping for. She wanted to stop the fighting, the struggle for survival. It was in this moment that her quiet dream of marrying Lincoln seemed more like a possibility.

She never spoke of her dream out loud.. She wouldn't add more stress to the situation, and quite honestly, she didn't know Grounder traditions. Did they even marry? But still, she imagined standing on an alter with Lincoln, vowing her love to him. She knew it shouldn't matter, they were as committed as any married couple.

But she wanted the officialness that came with marriage. Maybe it was girly, but hell, she was a girl, and she imagined wearing a long white dress, and maybe her war paint. She was a warrior at heart too.

If peace held, maybe she'd mention it to Lincoln, see what he thought, what traditions were. She didn't need some surprise proposal or ring, no it was the ceremony she wanted. She already had something of Lincoln's, his sword, and that held more value than a ring ever could. Besides, a warrior couldn't wear a ring, too many chances of it getting hooked on something.

"What are you thinking about?" Lincoln's rumble brought Octavia back to the present. Glancing up she smiled. "Just that the peace we desperately want, may finally be here." She murmured as she leaned up to kiss him gently.


	9. Bridge

**A/N: Well I'm continuing on with these as they seem to be, being well received. I'm slowly working my way through them, however if there's one you'd like to see soon, just let me know :) Enjoy!**

 **Bridge**

Chewing her lower lip as she paced the bridge, Octavia tried to calm the nerves she felt. She was so worried that Lincoln's people wouldn't agree, that they would hurt him for trying to create peace. Hearing footsteps she turned to see Finn and Clarke come out of the forest.

"So this is how you pulled this off." Clarke glances from Finn to Octavia. The brunette raised her chin, "I trust him, Clarke." She spoke confidently of Lincoln. There was so much uncertainy in this new world, But her trust in Lincoln wasn't one of them.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "There's a lot of that going around." Octavia glared, about to respond but Finn spoke first. "Someone's coming." Pivoting she looked hopefully towards the other side of the bridge. She caught sight of Lincoln and without hesitation she left her friends to meet him.

He was jogging towards her, she picked up the pace and was jogging herself, when she met him. Arms around his neck, his arms around her waist as he lifted her off her feet. Still walking back towards Finn and Clarke.

Octavia sighed softly, breathing in his scent, so relieved he was back, safely. She felt her emotions flip-flopping inside of her. _She loved this man_. It hit her like a tidal wave, she knew without a doubt that she loved him. He set her down, with a smile, taking her hand and leading her back to stand with Finn and Clarke. Octavia moved with him, even as she focused on trying to understand the new emotions that hit her so suddenly. But then again, maybe it had been happening slowly for a while now, and this was just the moment she realized.


	10. Rough

**Rough**

Octavia loved his hands. They were large and rough, powerful. Worn from a lifetime of hard use, yet he could be so gentle with them. The first many times he'd touched her, she'd always shivered at the contact, enjoying it. And still to this day, she'd focus on the feeling when he touched her. When his hand held hers, palm to palm, she'd notice that her hands were slowly getting rougher too. When he'd skim his finger tips down her cheek, they were feather light.

His hands could cage her hips, being both gentle and unbreakable all at the same time. He tended her various wounds ever so carefully, threading a needle and stitching her up because she refused formal medical attention. She preferred his hands on her, rather than anyone else's.

The first wound of his that she tended to, was his hand, stabbed by her brother, she had cleaned the wound, cared for it as best she could, she knew he still bore the scar on his right hand, her fingers would trace it sometimes, when they held hands.


	11. Rabbit

**A/N: And here's the next one! In addition to writing all these little Stables, I'm also doing another 50 Moments, for this pairing. I'm still obsessed with them, so I'm going to keep going until the obsession fades. Lol. So send me any prompt words you think suits these two, and if you have a specific idea behind the prompt let me know :) Enjoy!**

 **Rabbit**

He taught Octavia how to make a snare for a rabbit, to find a good place to set it, and how to set it. Now, a day later, she led him through the forest back to the spot. When she approached she saw the dead rabbit. She grinned,

"It worked! I did it!" She turned and threw her arms around his neck. Her joy was infectious and it made Lincoln smile.

"Very good, Octavia. Go get it." He released her to fetch her kill before leading her back to the cave where he showed her how to gut it, skin it, and prepare it to cook. She never balked at the task, but she made some interesting faces as she worked, making Lincoln laugh quietly.

Lincoln prepared the fire, as he kept an eye on how Octavia was doing. When she finished he took the rabbit from her. "I'll cook it." He gave a teasing smirk. Clearly remembering the last time she had tried to cook them a meal.

Octavia rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh again.


	12. Sleep

**Sleep**

They lay together in the forest, a smoldering fire not far, only a thin blanket under them and a thicker one over them. Octavia was sound asleep, snuggled safely into his side. Tomorrow more talk of war would be had, but tonight it was oddly peaceful.

Lincoln looked down at the young woman nestled into him. What had he done to earn her love and trust? How had he gotten so lucky? It wasn't the first time he'd wondered such things.

Though he rarely spoke of it, Lincoln did believe in a level of fate. And it was his belief that it was fate that brought him and Octavia together, afterall, she quite literally fell from the sky into his life. It had to be fate and luck.

He watched the dying flames cast a soft glow over her face, unable to help himself he lifted a hand and skimmed his knuckles down her cheek. Octavia sighed softly, turning into his touch, a murmured sound and she remained fully asleep.

He smiled softly and told himself to thank whatever gods there might be, and go to sleep.


	13. Fall

**Fall**

"Please Lincoln!" She asked as they walked back into their room.

The man eyed her, "Alright, alright. Change into some clothes you don't care about, meet me out in the field in front of the gates." She grinned, bouncing up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you!" He grinned and left, they had peace since the mountain fell. It was very nice to not worry about war and survival. He went to the stables and picked one of the middle age mare who was sweet as sugar.

He saddled the mare and led her out, smiling when he saw Octavia striding towards him. "Alright, your left foot goes here, grab the horse's man in your left hand and the back of the saddle in your right, and pull yourself up." He instructed.

Then he smirked as she struggled, but her arm strength aided her in getting on the horse. Lincoln went on to show her how to use her seat and legs to communicate with the horse, to use her hands gently on the leather reigns. To keep her heels down to aid in her balance.

Octavia managed walking just fine, so Lincoln encouraged her to go a bit faster. The mare easily picked up a trot, but in the hands of an inexperienced rider, her trot was that of a typical Arabian. Bouncy and off kilter.

Octavia basically bounced right out of the saddle. The mare stopped immediately, as surprised as her rider to find the young woman on the ground. Lincoln bit his cheek to stop the laughter. He walked over her and offered a hand.

She took his hand and groaned. "Again." She said, Lincoln nodded, admiring her tenacity.


	14. Helios

**Helios**

"Lincoln, where are we going?" Octavia asked, laughter in her voice, she walked blindly, for Lincoln's large hands covered her eyes, he walked behind her, guiding her through Arkadia. Her hands gripped his wrists, but made no effort to dislodge his hands.

"Patience, love," He murmured in her ear. He'd been so proud to hear that Indra had taken Octavia as her second. And even though she'd lost that title now, for staying to help her brother, the pride Lincoln felt was still there. To even have made it there in the first place was quite the feat.

Finally he stopped Octavia, and pulled his hands from her face. "For you," He murmured. They stood in the stables in Arkadia. In the stall before her gleamed a big beautiful chestnut stallion. O

Octavia's eyes widened as she glanced back at Lincoln. "He's mine?" Her lover nods, a grin emerged on Octavia's face as she approached he big horse. She held her hand out, and was rewarded by warm breath as the stallion scented her, then nuzzled his lips along her hand.

Well mannered, the stallion welcomed Octavia into his stall when she opened the door. "Hello Handsome." She murmured as she stroked a hand down his neck.

"Since you know how to ride, I figured it was past time for you to have a mount of your own." Lincoln spoke from outside the stall. Octavia looked over at him,

"Thank you, Lincoln." She walked back to lean over the door, pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.


	15. Butterflies

**Butterflies**

Lincoln had been tasked with supervising the Sky People. Learning what he could about them, how disciplined they were. Which so far it seemed like discipline was a joke in this clan.

It was nearly dark when he saw a pretty brunette leave the safety of the camp, following a butterfly, of all things. Curiosity had him following the Sky Girl, keeping high in the trees to avoid being seen.

She stood in the middle of the trees, looking up at all the butterflies. Then slowly more and more began fluttering around her, some even landing on her. Soon she had many covering her arms and sides.

She was laughing, as she looked at them, the blue glow of their wings surrounded her, bathing her in their glow, it heightened her beauty, making her absolutely stunning. Lincoln was as mesmerized with her, as she was with the butterflies.

It had been so long, since he saw this level of innocence and enjoyment of the world, he instantly wanted to know more about this young woman.


	16. Flowers

**Flowers**

Less than 24 hours after she'd helped Lincoln escape, she saw a bright white flower had the base of a tree. She tilted her head, at first just admiring the flower. Then she remembered seeing a couple of those flowers in Lincoln's cave. She felt her heart start to speed up, it was just wishful thinking, right?

He wouldn't risk her being followed, but then he _had_ kissed her before he left. Looking around she slipped carefully through the wall, approaching the flower she picked it up with a smile. Then she saw another one, grinning she went and picked that one up. This process continued as she followed the flowers deeper and deeper into the forest, until she saw Lincoln, wit a white flower at his feet.

A smiled covered her face as approached, "You came," He murmured, his voice rough and gravelly still, but not in pain. She stepped up to him, keeping a grip on the bouquet of flowers that she had collected along her walk.

His hands went to her waist when she got close enough, Octavia leaned up, not hesitating as she kissed him. Leaning into his grip, as they parted, she smiled. "Hi," She murmured softly.


	17. Braids

**Braids**

She'd taken to wearing the top of her hear in neat braids, to keep it out of her face while training, or fighting. She'd leave them in over night, just in case something happened at night, and would redo them in the mornings.

Often now, as they laid together, she would lay on her back, as Lincoln laid on his side, one hand would run gently over the braids, while she looked up at him. They rarely spoke in these moments, just quietly taking comfort in each other.

Occasionally he'd lean down to kiss her gently, as his fingers stroked over the intricate braids. Her green eyes would scan his face, as if memorizing his features, even though she had every feature on his face memorized

He continued to run his hands from her braids down through her long hair, it felt like silk to him, for which he wondered how she managed that in this world. Octavia just hummed quietly, enjoying the feel of his hand in her hair.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed it as she was lulled to sleep. Lincoln remained awake for just a bit afterwards, watching the woman he loved as she slept, often as his hand started back at the top of her braids, she'd turn her head into his hand, clearly enjoying his touch. It always made him smile.


	18. Octavia

**A/N: Really looking for some more one or two word prompts for this pair I'm starting my part two which will be another fifty moments I've got two so far lol. So I wanna hear what you all would like to see most will be made into Drabbles as well. So let me know in a private message or a review, any ideas you have :)**

 **Octavia**

 _ **Octavia.**_ The first time in the drop ship, his voice extra rough from pain and lack of water. It sent shivers up her body.

 _ **Octavia.**_ When he woke her up after their first night together, his voice all relaxed and warm, but still rugged. It made her nuzzle closer, not wanting to wake.

 _ **Octavia.**_ When her playful nature surprised him, there was just a hint of sternness, but it always made him smile., in turn making her smile.

 _ **Octavia.**_ When she woke him up with kisses all over his chest, it was warm and sounded similar to a growl. Making her shudder in delight.

 _ **Octavia.**_ When he found her, the night he lead the Reapers to the dropship, the relief and love was evident, She felt all the nerves inside her settle, just hearing him.

 _ **Octavia.**_ When he heard her scream, while he was collecting bugs from the river. The surprise and fear as he raced back towards her. She was took caught up in her own fear to hear him until he grabbed her, forcing her to look at him.

 _ **Octavia.**_ When he returned from the Reaper state. The first thing he remembered seeing, was his Octavia. His voice was so soft, so full of awe, that she was there, it made her tremble in relief and love, knowing that he recognized her.

So many emotions could be relayed in just that one word. She would never get tired of hearing her name come from his lips.


	19. Cave

**Cave**

She loved this cave, loved what it represented for them. She leaned back into her lover's chest, as they sat together, his arms around her, as she sat between his legs, her back against his chest.

They were near the fire, as he was cooking dinner for them, fish from the river. She looked around the cave she had come to love. The drawings on the wall, the bed of furs in the corner, the wall of items that Lincoln had collected over the years. The open area of floor, where he had been teaching her to fight.

It was times like these she wanted to stay here forever, to never return to the dropship, to never have to deal with all the stupid teenagers again. But Octavia knew if she disappeared, her brother would turn the world upside down searching for her.

And the first place to be searched, would be this cave, where they found her last time. She would not have their space ruined by her brother and his stupid friends. Soon dinner was done and reluctantly separated from Lincoln in order to get the two wooden bowls that they used.

He put a fish into each bowl and then shifted to welcome Octavia back close to him. She happily curled against his chest again, as they ate. "I'll have to go soon," She sighed quietly.

Lincoln nodded, "Yes," he sounded as reluctant as she felt. Once she finished eating she leaned into him further, "But not yet." She whispered before her lips met his.


	20. Sword

**Sword**

Her hand closed over the sword that Finn handed her. She saw his look, and understood that he believed Lincoln would not return. A low shudder raced through her, then she slung the sword over her back, tightening the straps so it fit her small body.

There wasn't time to grieve as they prepared to battle the army of Grounders that were approaching. Lincoln had begun to teach her the basics of using a sword. She wasn't great yet, but she could use it.

She saved her brother's life, proving to him, that he was wrong. When Lincoln found them, behind a tree, as she had an arrow sticking out of her thigh. He took her away from the fight, to get her the care she needed.

He enjoyed seeing his sword strapped to her. As he carried her away from the fight, until they reached the river. He promised to teach her to use the sword, he had been planning on giving her the sword in the event that the plan hadn't worked out with the Reapers, he had wanted her to have it.

Octavia loved the sword, it felt rigt in her hand, and she enjoyed having something of Lincoln's, something that could save her life.


	21. Space

**Space**

"What's it like up there?" His voice rumbled as they laid together looking up at the stars that covered the night sky. Octavia tried to think of a way to describe it.

"You know about my childhood, so the best way for me to describe it, is suffocating. Even for others on the Ark, I feel like it would be suffocating. You can't go outside, you can't really look at the sun." She mused softly.

"It's so closed in, we have a little over 2,000 people on the Ark, you never really had privacy, you could always see or hear other people. There was never enough of anything, food, water, air. Everything was rationed."

There wasn't much sadness in her voice, she loved where she was now, if she had to live through her past in order to get where she is, then that was okay. "But on the night I got discovered, I got to leave my room, I went to a party. Bell took me on a tour of the Ark first." She murmured.

"We passed this huge window, it was amazing, all the stars, everything was intensified, and I could see Earth, all blue and green, white whirling around. It was just breath-taking." He listened to her intently, That part sounded incredible, seeing Earth from space, to see all the stars and meteors.

But honestly, he preferred his life here on Earth, he couldn't imagine living inside his whole life inside a metal floating building.


End file.
